Rain
by Chappy-Is-Mine
Summary: Oh yes. It was quite true. Kuchiki Rukia hated the rain.
1. Kuchiki Rukia hates rain

I`m so sleepy! But, I`m writing this for you all! And so, I hope this will make up for my lack of presence to, "That`s the way I love you"

My inspiration was purley the rain.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She layed there, crawled in a ball, at the very edge of his warm bed. Her violet eye`s stayed on the window, near her. Wet liquids pelted the cold glass. She raised her small hand, pressing it againts the cold surface. She looked at what was outside, falling from the sky, coming down and wetting the entire city. The rain. Oh, how she dreaded the rain. Yes. It was true and a well known fact. Kuchiki Rukia, _hated_ the rain. It reminded her of so may memeories, she wished were no longer her memeories.

The sky was dark, as if no life was beyond that clouded limit.

The way the rain just came down on everything. The way it flooded everything. The way it made her feel so cold. Sticking to her skin, covering her of everything she wanted to forget, and still washing her of nothing. It manipulates everyone. Just looking as if they are just falling that limited sky. Only to be playing their sick game. The feeling of that growing pain. The feeling of your own heart, washed out with a burning flame. They all looked the same. They all fell the same. They all washed away the same. But, she knew. She knew there was something more to that rain, playing it`s sick and unwelcomed game. Oh, yes. Kuchiki Rukia _hated_ the rain.

The sound of it washing the window. It struck it like bulletts. You felt every single hit. Not missing any pain that made it`s presence known. You didn`t stand tall at each hit. No. You clutched your chest, where that burning pain summoned itself. Because that`s what hurt you the most. Your heart. It ran through your heart. Courseing itself in your viens. Spreading it`s disease around. Not giving a damn about that pain, striking you each time. Hitting your weakest spot. And not stopping. The rain was an evil thing. It was not to be trusted. Because one moment, it washes all your sorrows. Then, as soon as your back is turned.. it brings you everything back, and marks it forever in your soul. The rain manipulates everyone. Everyone. Playing his sick little game. Not thinking twice about that burning flame, burning you to nothing. Or the way you break down. Fall to your knees. The buletts striking you with each pull of the trigger.

Oh, yes. It was true and a well known fact. Kuchiki Rukia dispised the rain.

The rain reminded her of all of yesterday`s mistakes. Everything she did wrong. Washing over her, all in one. The trembling of her hands. The soreness of her throat. The weakness of her knees. The feeling of knowing your falling, without anyone to catch you. To cry tears, running down cheeks. And not even know if it`s tears, or the rain. It felt like falling into a black hole. Lookng down into it, and not even being able to see the bottom. Just a bottomless pit of despair. It wasn`t worth shit! Yet, it can cause you so much pain. To make you feel worseless. Like you are nothing but a toy in the rain`s fucking, sickening, and damned game again! Everyone knew. Everyone was well aware. That, yes...

Kuchiki Rukia truly hated the rain. With all of what was left of her washed out heart, she hated the rain. She thought at times she could take it. That she could pass it away. That she could stand up to it. To say, no! To dodge every hit it threw at her. But, she was wrong. She couldn`t take it. She couldn`t pass it away. She couldn`t stand up to it. She couldn`t say no. She couldn`t dodge every hit. She couldn`t and can`t and never will. Because sadly, Kuchiki Rukia...

Wasn`t bullet proof.

She wasn`t super woman.

She wasn`t invinceable.

She wasn`t even a captain.

She was Kuchiki Rukia.

And that`s all she would _ever_ be.

The rain rid her of anything she ever had. Even if she was a captain. Even if she was invinceable. Even if she was super woman. The rain would turn on her and take that all away too. Just how it took Kaien-dono, away from her. Just like it too her beloved lieutenant away from her. Just like it took her idle. And how it took her heart. And washed that away as well. The rain manipulated not just everyone. Not just anyone around her. It was starting to occur to her that, the rain was only manipulating her. That anything she touched, would soon turn into the rain`s toy as well. She was a disease. A very sick disease. It wasn`t fair. Why just her? Was she only one drowning? Was she the only one suffering? Who couldn`t escape and leave the rain`s arms? To fall into the lights arms, for once? Why her? Why her? Why her!?

And yes. This was 100% true. Everyone knew it well. Everyone was well aware. And yes, _everyone_ knew. That, Kuchiki Rukia... indeed hated the rain. Hated it with all she had left. Hated it and wished it away. Kuchiki Rukia wanted the rain gone _forever_. She never wanted it too come back. She wanted it gone. To dissappear and die in a ditch. The fucked up thing was no more than a puppet master. So, what did that make her? That`s right.

The puppet. She was the puppet. And she couldn`t escape. She was being controled. She was washed away of all emotion. She was washed away of her heart. She was washed away of everything she thought she had. She was the damn puppet for the rain to take control over. It consumed her. She lost hope long ago. There is no hope. No hope to ever be free. Because, that was taken from her too.

Yes. It is true that Kuchiki Rukia hated the rain. But, who could possibly hate the rain more? Of course.

Kurosaki Ichigo. Hated the rain. Hated it with a burning passion. And to add to his list, he hated the rain for the crying girl wrapped in his arms. How she was so sad, to just see the rain. He hated the rain. All it did was cause pain. It never left and pryed into one`s life. Pryed, and dug deep into that scar, covering your heart. So, it is true. It is so very true.

Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo both hate the rain with a burning passion. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. And just hate it. It ruined their lives. With each bullet. It ruined their lives. And all they could do was sit back and become the rain`s toy.. _again._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Is it too depressing? Oh well! I`m tired and don`t know what I`m writing! Haven`t slept in what? Two days?

REVIEW!! please? Flames or Ice Flakes!

XOXO-Garrett-Is-Mine


	2. Kurosaki Ichigo can get rid of it

_**The reason as to why Kurosaki Ichigo hated the rain, was purely because it brought back the past. A past he had wished so deeply to get rid of. The rain pounded at his window, as he lied there with the destroyed girl in his arms. He couldn`t quite understand, as to why in the world, some peopel actually **_**enjoyed**_** the rain. He wondered how people could like such a horrible thing. It was probably due to the fact, that the rain used them aswell. It started to pound even harder, if at all possible. It was if the thunder wouldn`t be needed, because the rain was doing it`s job quite fine. The rain drummed in his ears as it shot at his window. He clutched Rukia tighter to his chest, hoping to shield her from the pain. But, he knew that even he himself, could not undo what the rain had done. **_

_**The thunder rippled throught the sky as it alluminated the night. He felt Rukia shake againts him. There wasn`t much more he could possibly do. He was also weak at the moment. He too, experienced what it was like to be played by the damn rain. He knew what it was like to have the light of your life, be taken away. And then it would be become dark. Because, his mother was his everything. And, when she was gone, he had absolutely nothing. Nothing, but the rain. And everday, it would remind him of that little fact. They had no one to blame for this, but themselves. The pain of knowing it was their fault took them too far and, they chose to blame the rain instead. But, even then, the rain wouldn`t go away. It latched itself onto your skin and whispered the truth into your ear as it passed through your hair. The truth was loud, and it hurt. It hurt to have the rain know all your secrets and then use it againts you. It hurt to have the rain yelling at you, because of all the damn mistakes you did. The rain was that silent truth you never wanted to deal with. The silence that crept into your skin. It stuck with you, and you couldn`t hear anything, but the slience. The truth. **_

_**"Ichigo." Her voice laced out in desperation and pain. It lingered in the air and surrounded the room. It had been awhile since anyone said anything. "Ichigo." Rukia repeated again. She could hear his heart beat in his chest, as her head lied on his well- bult chest. "I hate the rain. I hate the rain, Ichigo. I really do. It represents all my fears. All my worries. All my nightmares. It makes me uneasy." she confessed to him, her voice cracking from the lack of use. Her hand resting on his chest, clutched the fabric covering it. She tightened her eyes shut. It wasn`t everyday she could let her feelings show. This was what the rain did to her. It made her let her guard down from the world and let everything in, or out. **_

_**"I hate the rain too, Rukia. I hate it. I really do." Ichigo whispered, holding the petite girl closer to his chest. She wanted to tell him how much it hurt her, to see him in such a way. She wanted to tell him how much better he made her feel. How she was safe and comfortable in his arms, againts his chest, listening closely to his heart, and how she was ok, right there with him. She wanted to tell him everything. But, as the rain began to soften and the clouds cleared, her guard went up again. She was safe from the world. Her eyes dried and her grip loosened. **_

_**"Ichigo.. I..I Lo- thank you." the words came out low and gravilly, but he heard her just fine. The rain had stopped. It cleared. It didn`t matter if she was hiding something or not. The rain was gone and all he wanted to do was be next to her. Just in case it came back...**_

_**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Didn`t really like this chapter, but it felt like I had to finish this story or something.. yeah...**_

Hate The Dark  
I hate the dark,  
I really do,  
It represents all my fears,  
All my worries,  
All my nightmares,  
It makes me uneasy,  
I hate the dark,  
I really do,  
But now I'm here,  
And safe and comfortable,  
In your arms,  
Against your chest,  
Listening closely to your heart,  
I hate the dark,  
I really do,  
But I'm ok,  
Right here with you

_**My inspiration? ------ ------ ------- ------ ------ look up.... "___"**_

_**Review! Flames or IceFlakes!**_

_**XOXO- Garrett-Said-I-Wasn`t-His-Type**_


End file.
